maximumridefanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Maximum RWBY/Volume 1
A Maximum Ride RWBY parody fanfiction. In this, we follow a young Huntress in training named Angel, who meets up with a girl named Ruby Rose. They become friends and fight to defend the world against the creatures of Grimm. The creatures of Grimm are beings that have one sole purpose - to erase humanity's brief existence. For the parents: There is no blood in this. When a creature of Grimm is destroyed, it disappears into a cloud of rose petals. We are trying to keep the rating K+ or lower, but if it exceeds this, please contact Jimmy or Shadow. Prolouge In the beginning, there was Dust, and from that dust came man. Now, man was tough, wise, and resourceful. Eventually, creatures came to try and end man's short existence. These creatures were called Grimm. Because of man's resourceful nature, we were able to create a weapon against these creatures. This weapon was appropriately named Dust, and with Dust, came the power to fight back against these creatures. In their absence, came a spark of hope, and even a spark is enough to ignite a blaze. From that hope came light, and from that light came civilization, but no matter how much hope there is, all lights eventually flicker and fade. Volume One: Welcome to Vale! |-|1= Chapter One Ruby. Ruby Rose. She was named after the color red, so you could guess what type of person she was. Ruby was shopping in a Dust shop. Normal day. Nothing was really happening, other than Ruby was really bored. Why can't anything ''cool happen to me?'' she wondered idly. She picked up her scythe Crescent Rose, and got in line. This is boring, Ruby thought, though she was curious why she was so hung up on this idea of being bored. Another person entered the shop, and he seemed more interesting than the purple and green floor tiles, so Ruby decided to pay attention to him. Maybe he'll talk to me, and I won't be so bored out of my mind, Ruby thought. She fingered her Scythe she named Crescent Rose The man took some red dust off the shelf and stuffed it into a suit case. He walked to the end of the isle and took almost all of the blue dust off the shelf and opened the package, then stuffed the blue dust into his a vile in his suit case. Ruby narrowed her eyes at him. "Um, dude, what are you doing?" The man stared intently at Ruby and pointed his cane at her, she realized it was actually a gun. "You would love to know, wouldn't you, little girl?" He shot at some dust, creating a explosion that allowed him to go outside and he ran ran for the exit. "NO!" Ruby shouted, jumping onto the man and missing, only grabbing his leg. "Get off me, you child," he said, pushing her off. He poked her really hard in the arm and Ruby squeaked, letting go. "Stop, both of you," a woman said. Ruby and the thief looked up. "What in the world are you doing?" "A ... a huntress?" Ruby stuttered then smiled "Can I have your autograph?!" Ruby asked excitedly, the huntress looks at her and says "now is not the time!". The woman wore a Beacon Academy uniform. "Bye bye, suckers," the man said as he got up and attempted to run. I loaded some white dust into Crescent Rose. White dust is for stunning people, for those who don't know. I run up and sweep his legs out from under him. He jumps back up and I get a boot to the face, I stumble backward. I chase him to the rooftop and he jumps. I gasp, but then I see him rising in a helicopter attempting to escape. The huntress then uses a wand like devise clouds start to gather above the helicopter, and crystals of pure dust start pelting the ship, the man walks inside the helicopter and says to the pilot "Cinder, we got a huntress" she gets up and starts shooting fire at them. Ruby looks at the strange woman, "How is she doing that without dust?" the huntress looks at Ruby and says "I have no clue, we have been trying to catch these two for over two years now. what you did was reckless and stupid, but if you had not acted, they would have likely robbed that store blind." unfortunately Cinder shot a flame at the huntress and Ruby jumps to push her out of the way, and the bad guys get away (for now). After that I am blindfolded and put in the back of a truck, and told not to take off the blindfold till we get there. There was a strange noise, and then the rustle of movement. Then footsteps and dragging. "You can take it off now," the huntress said. "I didn't catch you name." "R-ruby," she replied. "Ruby Rose." "Come here, Ruby Rose," the huntress said. The huntress proceeded to half-pushed, half-dragged Ruby to Beacon Academy. Ruby is dragged into a room where and is lectured "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Ruby looks down at her feat "What if someone had gotten hurt? how would you have felt if you were responsible for an innocent civilian getting hurt?" Ruby has an ashamed look on her face, just then a gray haired man walks in. "hello, do you mind telling me where you learned to fight like this?" Ruby looks at him and says "I learned it at combat school, I figure if I keep my grades up and stay out of trouble I will be able to go to Beacon Academy. you see, I used to be complete garbage in battle that was until my Uncle Crow taught me. Now i'm all like-" To be continued... Category:Fanfictions Category:ShadowBobcat10's Fanfics